


Send Off

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: The Common House Tales [42]
Category: Cats of Grand Central - Diane Duane, Magic ex Libris - Jim C. Hines, No Fandom, Original Work, To The Moon (Video Game), Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Goodbyes, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The medical staff at the Common House see off Eva & Neil, but give them a significant parting gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Send Off

They're standing in the Mystic Crossroads again by the gate. Ray hands Eva the medical reports and Neil the bottle of pills she recommends. Dr. Shah is talking to the winged male who had been conferring with the two black cats who had cleared the bar around them that first terrifying night.

The angel comes over and hands Eva a paper crane. "Courtesy of your doctor friends. This is a token that will allow you to come back here if you think about us. I'm going to keep you both in our books. If you come back you'll have the option to change this to a residence card."

Eva nods. "Thanks I guess."

Ray nods. "I hope you'll come back one of these days. Dr. Shah and I would love to talk to you both in better circumstances."

Neil grins, "We probably will eventually."


End file.
